My Almost Illegal Trip
by wwefan1
Summary: the more updated version of my stupid trip


Matt Gamble

12/2/08

My almost illegal trip

I went on this trip to South Weymouth, Massachusetts. It was the worst trip of my life so far. We spent all day on these things called jump seats, which were wooden, and they hurt after sitting on them for a while. We had to sit there and answer questions, and for what? You didn't win anything. One good thing happened. We went to the Hard Rock Café and ate dinner. I sat under Joe Perry's Gibson Les Paul guitar. Then a little voice told me to look behind me. When I looked it was Nikki Sixx from Motley Crue. The first thing that went through my head was holy crap am I dreaming. First I see him in a concert, and than I see him in a restaurant. This is sweet. I walked up to him and said "Dude you are the dude from Motley Crue."

"Yes I am and who are you".

"Yes am Matt Gamble. I am the one of the very few people who still know who you are. I have your new album, "Saints of Los Angeles".

"So a lot of people have that album. Wait a minute. Were you the guy who was in the first row who was one of the people in that mosh pit that didn't get big but got really bloody?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a my space account"

"Yes"

"Ok I will leave you a message. See you later."

That was awesome. Then we got to go through the Boston tunnel, past Fenway Park, and over the bridge. A half hour later we went to a shopping plaza where there was a McDonalds, and right in front of it a Burger king. So my friend Joel, my friend Ben, and I went to burger king got a frozen coke, then went to McDonalds and told the owner that they needed to sell them there. He told us that we needed to get out of here with that coke. So we ordered dinner and then ate at Burger King. I took some McDonalds salt and put it into the Burger King salt container. The owner of the Burger King kicked us out and threatened us telling us that if we ever came back he would call the cops. Being the trouble maker that I am, I went back in. He called the cops. So we got into the van, and left. On our way home my friend Ben got an idea. He made a sign with the number of this girl who was in the front seat. She was a goodie goodie. So we showed the sign to the people. Without us knowing, they called the cops. The police called the girl. She got angry and gave us the phone. I gave it to my friend Joel. The police said that if they caught us with the sign up they would take our van impound it and arrest us for disorderly conduct.

So we waited until we got into Vermont, and then we did it again. Then we saw flashing lights. We pulled over. I said oh crap, we're it trouble. Our driver got out of the car. The police drove pasted us. I sighed in relief. Then I looked at the hood where smoke was rising out. Than our driver slammed the hood. He was smoking. He said that there was a problem with the spark plug. It blew. I thought about the backpack in the back. It had a spark plug. But nobody knew how to put one in.

I work at a garage so I knew how to put one in. so I did it. I put the spark plug in the car idled. I took it out and put it back in. The van started. On our ride home we tormented this kid. His name is Wesley who is two sizes to big. We were throwing stuff into the back of his afro. Then Marylyn turned around. If there was a wicked witch of the west in real life she would be it. What are you doing back there? Do you want to spend all morning cleaning the floor? "No, but Wesley would like to". Ok Wesley thank you for volunteering. He woke up. "You're welcome." We plugged in my portable speakers into my MP3. The first song that turned on was one of my favorite songs by Guns and Roses. "Back off". If I didn't stop that song the next word would have gotten us into more trouble then we already were in. "Turn that music down. If that music gets turned up loud again, I will throw that gadget thing out the window". My friend Joel, who is a bigger loud mouth than I am, said, "What I can't hear you. I don't have my hearing aid on"

"Shut up Joel. You're going to get us in trouble".

"Ok Matt it is your stop you are lucky that it is you stop or I would of". The door shut. And than that was the end on my almost illegal trip.


End file.
